Making it official
by Primelchen
Summary: Poppy's 25th birthday is there and as Queen she has to choose a husband. Who will win her heart? Her loved, blue troll or another one? And what has Branch to offer to win her heart?


Making it official

Branch and Poppy have been dating for a year now. They took it slowly after the last canceled trollstice and started off as good friends and confidant for each other. Poppy knew, she could tell the blue troll anything and he told her things, he never would have dreamed of telling anyone.

About a year ago, Branch dared to make the first move and asked Poppy out. No one knew about it, not even the Snack Pack. They kept their relationship as quite as possible. Poppy would have screamed off the pods and sung every song about her lover, but she also knew how shy and self-conscious he could be and often were. He hated to be the center off attention. And so only her father had known. Branch had insisted on asking him, before they sis anything couply. It was a weird evening. Branch was having dinner with Peppy and Poppy and right before dessert, he stood up and went to Peppy.

„Peppy, I have a question.", he stated and fiddled with his hands.

„Go ahead, son.", Peppy answered and turned his full attention to Branch.

„Sir, I took Poppy on a date last week and I would like to do it again.", Branch said quietly but firm. He nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. „I would like to asked for you permission to court your daughter. I love her and I would like to start dating her. If you approve."

Peppy and Poppy stared at the young blue troll. Poppy couldn't believe it. It was a darn old tradition to ask for the girls parents permission to date her. Where did Branch get that idea.

Peppy on the other hand smiled. Even if the normal trolls didn't go with this tradition these days, it was what the royal family had to do. A prince would have to ask his loves parents and the lover of the princess, would have to ask for her hand and the permissiin for courtship. Branch did it just right.

„This is an old traditiin, the royal family has to follow, Branch.", Peppy started. „In former times, the parents were presented with a gift to gain permission for courtship. I presented my wifes parents with a pendant. So, in the tradition, what do you have to offer for my Poppy?", Peppy said and stood up.

„I can not offer much, but my sercice to your people, a loving heart for your daughter and this, to prove my dedictation for this kingdom.", Branch answered and pulled a handmade scrapbook from his hair. He held it out to Peppy, who took it and opend the first page, then the second and quickly the third. It was a little sloppy. You could see, that the maker had little confident and even less experience with making a scrapbook, but it was filled with memories and poems for the village. It told the story of their people ever since they first lived in the troll tree. It was in it's own way beautiful. Peppy smiled again and looked up.

„I take this and except your service. The love in your heart is not mine, so you shall give it, to the one, who has it. If she is willing, you have my blessing to court her and win her heart."

Poppy had followed the whole exchange with an open mouth. No one ever spoke this formal, not that she ever heard. But Branch seemed to know, what he was doing.

„If I may, I have a gift for you daughter.", Branch said and, after Peppy's nod, walked around the table to Poppy's side.

„Queen Poppy,", he started formally. „With your fathers permission, I would like to asked you out again. If you agree, I propose a moonlight picknick tomorrow. As a prove of my sincerety, please except this." And Branch pulled a small box from his hair again, knelt down and handed it to a perplex Poppy. She took it, opend the lit and smiled. It was a neckless. A wooden, painted neckless in shape of a pink Poppy, enterwined with a blue cornflower. The way they met and the green leaves connected, they looked like two parts of a heart. Poppy grinned and looked at Branch.

„I accept your gift and I agree to your proposal. I will be waiting for you to pick me up tomorrow evening.", she answered and stod up. „You may."

With that Poppy handed Branch back the neckless and turned around. Branch fingers shook, when he placed the neckless around her neck, but it fell right where it belonged and Poppy loved her love's gift.

„Ok, what was all that about?", she then asked and hugged Branch tight.

„It's a very old tradition. And I neglected it, when I didn't asked your father, if I could take you out the first time. So I did it now. These days, the parents rarely say no, but since you are the princess, I do have to take this tradition seriously. And I do. I respect you and your fayher too much, to ignore it. But I didn't want to offent you, you are Poppy, not some sort of good to pay and take home, so I wanted to ask both of you. I hope, you are fine, with my solution. Took me a while.", Branch explained shyly and smiled at her. Live was shining in his skyblue eyes and Poppy couldn't help herself. She kissed him. She woukd have expected Branch to flinch or tense or even stop her, but he just relaxed into her kiss and deepend it more. His hands wandered to her back and pulled her close, butterflies erupted in her stomach and stretched into her whole body. She felt weak and trebbly, but she could also feel Branch trembling and shivering. Poppy felt her cheeks grow hot, thinking about, how he might feel. Did he feel as hot, overwhelmed and excited as she did? She didn't want their first kiss to end, bit Branch finally pulled away and pulled her to his chest. His facf buried into her hair and she nuzzled into his chest. It was perfect. Like they were made to fit like this.

Peppy cleared his throat and the two young trolls seperated sheepishly.

„I'm sorry, Peppy.", Branch mumbled and held onto Poppy's hand for support.

„Don't worry. She is yours now, too. With her permission, you do whatever you like. And my door is open, if you need anything.", Peppy smiled and hugged the young couple. „Ever since your adventure, I suspected this. And I'm happy with your choice, Poppy. He is a fine troll for you."

With that, the old king left them alone to make out some more. And, hair, did they take advantage of this.

That happend a little over a year ago and Poppy and Branch were dating ever since. But no one knew and thereby lay the problem. Poppy was turning 25 soon and per law, she had to choose a husband a week after her birthday. The village knew, that Branch and Poppy had a thing for each other, but they didn't officialt date.

That's when the trouble started. Poppy got a bunch of gifts. Not just at her birthday, but for two months before. The gifts were nice, but she had no idea, what was going on.

A week before her birthday, it got worse. She got so many gifts, she didn't even get to open them, so she looked for her father for help.

„Dad! I need your help." Poppy stomped into her fathers pod and flopped down onto the sofa.

„About the gifts?", Peppy asked and grinned. Poppy looked up startled. „They are court gifts. A week after your 25th birthday, you will have to choose a husband and all single male trolls try to win you now. You and Branch aren't official and so they think, you are free to court. Branch has to prove himself to you at the „Choose", so you can pick him. You can pick three challanges, or he has to prove his love to you, so everyone backs down.", Peppy explained and smiled. „Did he sent you a gift?"

„No. He took me out some more and helped me as much as he could with everything, but I didn't get a gift from him.", Poppy mused and smiled at the thought of her loved troll. „How can he prove himself?"

„Each troll, wanting your hand, is required to bring you a gift. It can be whatever, but it has to show their affection. And if one gift is so special, that you choose it over everything else and it shows the love of this troll enough, the other can back down and make him the only available troll. And so yoj choose him then. If he can't do that, you have to think of three challanges. The one, who wins, is your husband.", Peppy explained. „It is old fashioned, but it's the law. It's been done like this for generations."

Poppy nodded and smiled.

„I think of three challanges, but I hope, Branch can win the gift-giving. He is so sensible and sweet. I'm sure, he can find something."

Two weeks later, the whole village stood in front of the mushroom. In the front row, all the trolls, hoping for the Queen's heart and hand in marriage. Branch was there. He wasn't sure, what to do. Everyone had a gift for the Queen, but he just had his words. He hoped, his love would be enough and Poppy would have him. Somehow, he ended as the last troll in the row and had to watch every other to make a move at his love. It was nerve wracking. They had nice gifts. Pictures, Paintings, Scrapbooks and Sculptures. Some brought Necklesses or Bracelets or other jewelery. Poppy was buried under a pile of gifts and she nodded at each in thanks and gratitude. Thankfully there weren't as many trolls, as one thought from the presents she received over the last month. Just about 25.

When everyone else presented his gift to the Queen and told her, why he would make a good choice, Branch stepped up.

This was his chance.

„Queen Poppy.", he started. „I am here today to asked for your hand in marriage. You have received a lit of beautiful gifts already and now I have nothing for you to unwrap. I brought you, what I can not wrap up, but I hope you will except it as well.

I love you, Poppy. You are my sunshine, my rainbow, mu best friend, my love. There is nothing I could gjve you, to prove my love, nothing bright enough to shine like you. You outshine the sun, you sparkle more that the stars, you are more colourful that a rainbow itself and sweeter that anything, anyone could ever bake.

You are brave and bd and understanding.

You found me in the winder of my heart and soul and tended to me, until my love bloomed in the summer of my joy. Nothing can ever compare to your kindness and nothing can be as bright as you. So there is nothing I could give you, that would come close to suit you and your being.

There is only this I can give and I can vow:

I will always stand beneath you, to catch you, when you fall.

I will always stand above you, to shield you from rain and sorrow.

I will always stand behind you, to support you every day.

I will always stand in front of you, to protect you from any harm.

I will always stand opposite of you, to be your trusted one.

I will always stand close to you, to be your companion.

I will always stand far, to give tou space.

I will always stand to your right, to be your best friend you can always count on.

I will always stand to your left, to give you all the love of my heart and protect your heart with my love.", Branch took a deep breath. „This is what I have to offer and what I will always offer you, never mind the choice today. I promise you, I will always be there."

Whith that the blue troll bowed and stepped back.

There was a moment of silence and Branch looked up. Poppy had tears running down her cheeks, the whole village cried and smiled at him. One of the other trolls stepped forward, bowed to Poppy and left the line of contestants. Another followed suit. And another and another, until onlt Branch and an orange troll stood there.

„Queen Poppy.", the orange troll said. „I came here today to ask for your hand, because you are beautiful and I adore you, our Queen. But I don't think any of us can compete with this trolls love for you. I respectfully withdraw from my request." With a bow, he turned and went into the crowd. Branch stood alone in front of Poppy and Peppy. His heart jumped up amd down. He felt as if he was on fire with joy.

Poppy smiled and waved him up. With shaky legs, he went up the mushroom and stood before her.

„May I present Branch, Poppy's future husband and king of the trolls!", Peppy announced and locked their hands together. Poppy smiled happily and Branch grinned. Without thinking or even concidering, if it was appropriate, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. His skin exploded with fireworks as soon as she kissed him back. His legs shook, his lips tingled and where she touched him, his body burned. He stepped closer and pulled her as close as possible and held her tight.

The other trolls erupted in cheers and screamed for the couple.

Branch broke the kiss and took her hands.

„Poppy, if you have me,", he sank onto one knee. „would you give me the honour to be my wife and except my heart as a gift. It was always your. I was just never able to say so."

Poppy smiled with tears in her eyes, took his hand and pulled him up.

„The honour is mine. I will be your wife. And your heart is safe with me.", she answered and fitted herself into his arms.

A new round of cheers exploded and Poppy and Branch just knew one thing: It was their night and they would always love each other.

I just loved the idea for Branch to be all romantic and having to make Poppt his with cute words. There is no greater gift than to vow ones love to someone. I hope you liked it. Comments are always welcome.

Love, Prim


End file.
